


Tobacco

by narsus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reasoning behind the nicotine patches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tobacco

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC, Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat and obviously in the genesis of it all to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

It was Mycroft who'd been responsible for the nicotine patches: Sherlock's talk of the smoking ban had just been a blind. Mycroft who'd begun his campaign by saying that Sherlock's rooms smelt, then his clothes, then his hair.

"Interesting. You don't smell of tobacco today."  
Sherlock had smirked.  
"But..."  
"But?"  
"There's something else."  
"You can't _smell_ anything else!"  
"Cocaine. You really ought to stop."

So he'd gone back to cigarettes instead.

"Really Sherlock, must you be so childish?"  
"I've opened the windows."  
"Well yes but-"  
"Whatever will Mrs Hudson say if she comes in to find you sniffing my hair?"


End file.
